Contact PD/PI: Shekhar, Anantha NRSA-Training-001 (040) J. NRSA TRAINING CORE (PRE- AND POST-DOC) SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) has a sustained record of equipping TL1 pre- doctoral (for 9 years) and postdoctoral trainees (for 4 years) through its Career development, Education and Research Training (CERT) Program. First, CERT has trained 86 CTSI predoctoral trainees over 9 funding cycles. Predoctoral program completers continue in research a high level with a median percent research time of 60%. The majority remain in academic or research positions. Second, CERT has trained 10 postdoctoral trainees over 3 funding cycles with most program completers retained in academic positions and spending a median of 90% of their time in research. Third, there has been substantial diversity in our TL1 program in terms of gender (57.3%), underrepresented minorities (12.5%), and scientific disciplines (27 different disciplines for predoctoral and 8 different disciplines for postdoctoral trainees). Also, the type of trainee research spans across the T1 to T4 translational research spectrum. The four specific aims of the TL1 NRSA Training Core proposed in this application are to: 1) Increase the flexibility and reach of our foundational programs, particularly through asynchronous and/or online strategies, outreach to new scientific audiences (e.g., dental, pharmacy, veterinary medicine, optometry, allied health) and attention to trainees earlier in the pipeline. 2) Maximize the career development components of TL1 training, including essential support (e.g., grant writing skills, biostatistics, and mentor training), salient knowledge and skills, and targeted training to fill gaps in the clinical and translational science workforce where the CERT program is especially strong (using big data, implementation science, community engagement and communication, and drug development). 3) Develop research training in 3 new areas: team science, entrepreneurship, and experiential learning. 4) Pursue regional and national CTSA collaborations for greater innovation and impact. The key model that guides our strategic initiatives is the continuous innovation cycle of ?4Ds? that we adopt in all of our CTSI activities: Design, Demonstrate, Duplicate, and Disseminate. We also created innovative initiatives that could serve as model programs for dissemination more broadly. These include a) an I-Corps training; b) national coordination of experiential training opportunities with industry partners; c) hybrid postdoctoral training between the academia and an industry, community, government, or health care partner. Finally, we have plans for further enhancing recruitment and retention of underrepresent minority scientists. We are enhancing instructions in the responsible conduct of research with a new course in translational research ethics, and evaluations with Common Metrics plus novel metrics. Abbreviations: CERT ? Career development, Education and Research Training; CHeP ? Community Health Partnerships; ELA ? Experiential Learning Activity; IDP ? Individual Development Plan; PDT ? Project development team; RCR ? Responsible Conduct of Research; URM ? underrepresented minority; Project Summary/Abstract Page 2099 Contact PD/PI: Shekhar, Anantha NRSA-Training-001 (040) J. NRSA TRAINING CORE (PRE- AND POST-DOC) J6. REFERENCES 1. Begg MD, Crumley G, Fair AM, Martina CA, McCormack WT, Merchant C, et al. Approaches to preparing young scholars for careers in interdisciplinary team science. J Investig Med. 2014;62(1):14-25. doi: 10.2310/JIM.0000000000000021. PubMed PMID: 24169319; PubMed Central PMCID: PMCPMC3970261. 2. Bennett LM, Gadlin H. Collaboration and team science: from theory to practice. J Investig Med. 2012;60(5):768-75. doi: 10.2310/JIM.0b013e318250871d. PubMed PMID: 22525233; PubMed Central PMCID: PMCPMC3652225. 3. Abedin Z, Biskup E, Silet K, Garbutt JM, Kroenke K, Feldman MD, et al. Deriving competencies for mentors of clinical and translational scholars. Clin Transl Sci. 2012;5(3):273-80. doi: 10.1111/j.1752- 8062.2011.00366.x. PubMed PMID: 22686206; PubMed Central PMCID: PMCPMC3476465. 4. Fleming M, House S, Hanson VS, Yu L, Garbutt J, McGee R, et al. The Mentoring Competency Assessment: validation of a new instrument to evaluate skills of research mentors. Acad Med. 2013;88(7):1002-8. doi: 10.1097/ACM.0b013e318295e298. PubMed PMID: 23702534; PubMed Central PMCID: PMCPMC3727250. 5. Welch JL. Fundamentals of Mentoring: Three Steps to a Mentee-Driven Relationship. MedEdPORTAL Publications. 2016;12:10441. http://dx.doi.org/10.15766/mep_2374-8265.104418][13] 6. Shekhar A. Active skepticism: beyond the IOM's CTSA report. Sci Transl Med. 2014 Apr 16;6(232):232ed8. doi: 10.1126/scitranslmed.3008814. PubMed PMID: 24739756. 7. Hall KL, Stokols D, Moser RP, Taylor BK, Thornquist MD, Nebeling LC, et al. The collaboration readiness of transdisciplinary research teams and centers findings from the National Cancer Institute's TREC Year- One evaluation study. Am J Prev Med. 2008;35(2 Suppl):S161-72. doi: 10.1016/j.amepre.2008.03.035. PubMed PMID: 18619396; PubMed Central PMCID: PMCPMC3292855. 8. Masse LC, Moser RP, Stokols D, Taylor BK, Marcus SE, Morgan GD, et al. Measuring collaboration and transdisciplinary integration in team science. Am J Prev Med. 2008;35(2 Suppl):S151-60. doi: 10.1016/j.amepre.2008.05.020. PubMed PMID: 18619395. 9. Porter AL, Cohen AS, Roessner JD, Perreault M. Measuring researcher interdisciplinarity. Scientometrics. 2007; 72: 117-147. DOI: 10.1007/s11192-007-1700-5 10. Greenhaus JH, Parasuraman S, Wormley WM. Effects of race on organizational experiences, job performance evaluations, and career outcomes. Acad Manage J. 1990; 33: 64-86. References Cited Page 2100